I'm in love with a mad man?
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Alice finally returns to Underland for good and she starts to  realize  she's falling in love with Tarrant.  I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of the chacters. AliceXTarrant
1. Chapter 1

"_**I'm in love with a mad man?" **___

Alice's POV

I dusted off my dress and walked around Underland I'm so happy I returned the first person I thought of was Tarrant I must go see Tarrant. So I ran as fast as I could to the tea table but all I saw was Thackary and Mally "Alice! Your back!" she said in her small voice "yes has either of you seen Hatter?" I asked "spoon..." muttered Thackary "why yes I have he's working at the white queens castle but he seems kind of sad lately" frowned Mally. Alice quickly ran to Marmoreal once she got there she burst threw the doors "oh Alice I'm glad to see you my champion!" smiled Mirana warmly "hello queen Mirana may I speak with the Hatter?" I asked. "Yes he's in the sewing room… he'll be ever so happy to see you my dear" she smiled at her I nodded and ran into the sewing room. "Tarrant!" I yelled he looked up from his sewing machine and smiled widely "I'd know that voice any where that's the sweet voice of my darling Alice!" he said cheerfully running over to me. He picked me up in his arms and swung me around "hello my sweetling! I have missed you terribly!" he said "I've missed you too" I smiled. Queen Mirana was standing in the door way "sorry for interrupting but I came to see how long you are staying?" she asked "I would very much like to stay forever" I said "then it shall be you can stay here in the castle if you like?" she offered "no Alice you should stay with me!" said Tarrant cheerfully "really? Are you sure?" I asked not wanting to impose "yes! I would love to have you live with me" he smiled his eyes turning bright Green _oh how I do love those eyes….._ I thought "alright then I shall stay with you" I blushed _what would mother and Margret think…. Me living with a man…especially a mad man… oh well this feels right to do so I shall live with him….._ I thought "very well then" smiled Mirana "if you will please excuse me" she smiled leaving. Tarrant grabbed my by the hand and I felt my cheeks turn bright red I didn't want him to let go "I'm all most done with my work once I'm done we can go home" he smiled sitting me on a near by bench I nodded and smiled watching him as he worked.

Tarrant's POV

I am so happy my Alice is going to be living with me! So I quickly finished up the remainder of my work and I quickly turned around "I'm finished!" I announced happily Alice stared and me curiously with her big lovely brown eyes "that was fast" she giggled "oh yes I sew very fast" I smiled admiring the work I've done not a stitch out of place. "Now shall we go?" I asked grabbing her hand and she nodded we said our goodbyes to the white queen and we got into one of the royal carriages she sent to take us home. I never let go of her hand even when we were seated she didn't seem to mind so I kept holding on. The carriage finally stopped in front of our house and I helped Alice out of the carriage. I rushed over to the front door and held it open for her "thank you" she blushed and stepped inside. "home sweet home" I muttered closing the door "your home is quite lovely" she smiled and I hugged her resting my forehead to hers "you mean our home" I whispered. She blushed then her stomach growled "perhaps we should have dinner?" I laughed pulling her into the kitchen and sitting her down "now what would you like my sweetling?" I asked "surprise me" she said, I nodded and started cooking. Once I was finished I placed a plate of food in front of her and a cup of tea. "Oh Tarrant it looks lovely" she complemented and started to eat the food I made "it all came from Thackary's garden "I smiled eating my salad. I started at Alice for a while _what is this feeling I have... love…. Yes I do believe I'm in love with Alice! _I thought. "Tarrant?" she asked I looked at her and smiled "yes my sweetling?" I asked "are you ok you were just staring off into the distance" she said concerned. "Oh yes I'm fine I was just admiring how beautiful you look today" I blushed. "Now let me show you to your room then". I smiled leading her down the hall way.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**I'm in love with a mad man?" **___

Alice's POV

Tarrant walked me to my room, once we go to it he stopped "well its rather late perhaps we should sleep, we can have a tea party tomorrow" he smiled brightly "yes that sounds lovely…. Thank you" I blushed hugging him tightly "goodnight" I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at me in shock I smiled and went into my room _oh Alice what did you just do? I don't know what came over me I just couldn't help myself…_ I thought leaning against the door. I slipped into my night close that I found lying on the bed and fell asleep.

*Alice's dream*

_I looked around and I saw I was in Tarrant's house but where was he? I walked around looking from him and then I finally bumped into him "Tarrant where were you?" I asked "oh I'm sorry I was actually looking for you" he blushed. "Looking for me why?" I wondered "I have to tell you something…" he blushed I grabbed onto his hands "yes Tarrant?" I wondered. "Well Alice…. I love you…" he whispered kissing me. I didn't know what was happening everything was happening so fast but I was so happy "Tarrant I lov-"I started to say._

I jolted awake I felt my cheeks were bright red "relax Alice I was only a dream…" I said to myself _Tarrant kissed me….. And said he loved me… but it was only a dream…but I didn't want it to end… _I thought. I looked at the clock it said it was 5:00 a.m. "I might as well get up" I said getting out of bed. I walked down the hall and looked around the corner and I saw Tarrant sitting on the couch sipping some tea "good morning Tarrant" I blushed sitting next to him. "Oh Alice good morning how did you sleep sweetling?" he asked "I spelt very well thank you" I blushed I didn't want to tell him I had a dream about him… a wonderful dream I might add. "Well I better get dressed" I said getting up as I got up I stumbled and fell right onto his lap. "Are you alright my sweetling?" he asked "yes…" I said then I realized I was on his lap! "Oh I'm so sorry" I apologized trying to get up but his arms held me still "it's quite alright Alice" he smiled hugging me. Just then Chess appeared "good morning… oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" he grinned I blushed a deep red "n-no umm please excuse me" I said getting up and rushed to my bedroom.

Tarrant's POV

I blushed as Alice went to her room and then I looked up at Chess "good morning" I sighed "well Tarrant what was going on here?" he smiled picking up a tea cup "nothing was happening she just stumbled onto my lap" I explained. "Hmm sure what ever you say Tarrant" he chuckled "Chess I'm not like that I'm not a slurvish pig" I corrected him. "But you do love her Tarrant… I can see it in your face" he said taking a sip of tea "me? In love with Alice? No you must be mistaken …. I'm not … er in love with her…" I corrected him. "Are you sure?" he grinned "well…." I started I thought for a moment _hmm every time I'm around Alice I'm always very extremely happy… and every time I see her smile or hear he laugh it makes me want to futterwacken and even at her slightest touch I blush hmm perhaps I do love Alice I would do anything for her anything and everything… yes I'm in love with Alice! _ I thought. I looked at Chess and smiled "I do believe I am in love with Alice" I smiled. "Then you must tell her" smiled Chess setting down the tea cup. "Oh no I mustn't ….. I don't know what to say…." I blushed suddenly feeling nervous. "Don't worry the right thing will come to you Fairfaren" he smiled disappearing. I sat for a moment thinking of what to say to Alice then it suddenly hit me I know what I'm going to say to my darling Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**I'm in love with a mad man?"**_

Alice's POV

Once I got to my bed room I looked in the mirror I was blushing deep red _oh dear I hope didn't see me blush…._ I thought to myself. I put on a dress Queen Mirana had given me before I left the castle and brushed my hair, once I was ready I walked over and opened my bed room door and I saw Tarrant in the door way looking at me with his big green eyes.

"H-hello sweetling" he smiled grabbing onto my hands.

"Er hello Tarrant..." I said in a confused voice.

"I want to tell you something…." He said seriously

I nodded and stared back at him waiting from him to speak.

"Alice… I lov- um…. Its time for tea everyone is waiting..." he gave me a small smile and walked away.

_Hmmm that didn't go the way I hoped…I thought he was going to tell me he loved me…._ I sighed and walked to the tea table out side. I smiled at everyone there and sat next to Tarrant quietly.

"Why hello Alice don't you look lovely today!" smiled McTwisp.

"Thank you McTwisp" I smiled at him.

"Alice! How do you do again!" said the Tweedles.

"Hello boys it's always wonderful to see you two" I smiled kissing them on the forehead.

Once I sat back down Mally crossed the table and looked at me curiously.

"You look kind of upset... what's wrong Alice?" she frowned.

_Well I was hoping Tarrant would tell me he loved me!_ I wanted to say but I didn't I smiled and simply said "oh nothing just thinking is all" I lied. Mally nodded and took her seat between Thackary and McTwisp. After tea everyone went home and I helped Tarrant carry in the dishes then we sat on the sofa and talked.

"Alice do you miss Overland?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes and no" I smiled playing with the hem of my dress.

"Do you like living here with me?" he asked.

"Yes I **love** living here with you!" I smiled and scooted closer.

"um Alice…there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time….Alice I … love you ….I've always loved you! You're beautiful I mean what's not to love ….and you have a great size the right size the right proper Alice size!" he rambled on nervously. I grabbed onto his hands and smiled.

"Hatter" I whispered and he suddenly stopped and stared at me. 

"Yes I'm fine…." He lisped. "d-do you love me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes… I'm madly in love with you…" I smiled and then I kissed him. He stopped and stared at me in shock then he smiled and kissed me again.

"I'm so happy you feel the same way sweetling" he smiled and kissed my nose.

"I'm happy you do too my wonderful hatter" I blushed.

"Alice y-you think I'm wonderful?" he asked.

"Yes you're extremely wonderful" I smiled.

We talked and snacked all day until 12 in the morning we never ran out of anything to talk about.

"It's rather late sweetling I think you should rest" he smiled playing with one of my curls. I kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

"Yes I think we should go to bed" I smiled then I heard a crack of lighting out side and I jumped into his arms.

"Sweetling what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Ever since I was a child I have been terribly afraid of lighting!" I said holding onto him tighter.

"Don't worry sweetling I'm here with you" he smiled carrying me to my room. Once we got there he set my lightly on my bed and kissed me on the forehead and started too walked away then I heard another crack of lighting.

"Um Tarrant?" I asked nervously he turned around and looked at me.

"Yes Alice?"

"Would you um stay in here with me please?" I asked feeling silly that I was a grown woman afraid of lighting.

"Yes I would love to" he smiled and sat next to me on the bed.

When Tarrant was with me I felt safe and we cuddled all night until the sun came up.


	4. Chapter 4

"_**I'm in love with a mad man"**_

Alice's POV

I woke up and I saw that I was in Tarrant's arms and I smiled then I noticed we fell asleep in our clothes. I saw Tarrant's eyes open and he smiled at me.

"Good morning sweetling" he smiled.

"Good morning Tarrant" I said snuggling up to him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked while playing with my hair.

"I slept very well with you near me" I flirted.

I saw Tarrant's face light up and his eyes turned lavender and he kissed me.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked sitting up.

"Well Thackary and Mally are coming over for tea but I wont be able to stay long at first but I will return" he smiled.

"Ok where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I have some business to take care of with the White Queen"

I nodded and got up and we walked to the tea table outside, Thackary and Mally were already there and I sat down next to Tarrant's big chair.

"Well you guys enjoy your tea I'll be back as soon as possible" he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" asked Mally.

"White Queen I need to talk to her about something I won't be long thou" he smiled walking away.

"So Alice what was that about?" smiled Mally.

"What was what about?" I asked while sipping tea.

"You and the Hatter seem very close more close than usual and he kissed you on the cheek!" she said.

"Oh well I guess you can say … were courting" I blushed.

"You two are courting? That's wonderful!" she smiled.

I nodded and blushed as I drank my tea _I wish Tarrant will come back soon I miss him…_ I thought.

Tarrant's POV

I rushed over to the White Queen's castle so I could get back to Alice fast. Once I got there I ran to her office then I knocked.

"Enter" said a sweet voice and I walked in.

"Hello your majesty" I bowed.

"Oh Tarrant hello what can I do for you?" she smiled.

"Well Alice and I are courting and I know this seems a bit fast and all but I just cant wait I would like to ask her to marry me soon" I said.

"Oh Tarrant that's wonderful news I'm sure she'll accept" she smiled. "When were you planning on asking her?" she asked.

"Um…. Tomorrow?" I grinned.

"Tarrant that's way too soon! You must at least wait a week or so" she said.

"A week? I'm sorry but I'm not sure I can wait that long" I frowned.

Mirana giggled "well do it when you think the time is right then"

"Alright thank you your majesty" I smiled and walked back to my house.

Alice's POV

As I was talking to Thackary I looked up and saw Tarrant.

"Tarrant!" I yelled running to him once I got to him I threw my arms around him.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" I said kissing his cheek.

"I missed you to sweetling" he smiled hugging me tighter.

He sat down for tea with the rest of us then everyone left and we gathered all the tea cups and took them inside.

"So how did you enjoy your tea while I was gone?" he asked spinning me around.

"It was ok but I missed you terribly it would have been a lot better with you there" I said kissing him.

"I love you" he chuckled.

"I love you too Tarrant" I smiled.

"Um Alice…." he said nervously.

"Yes love?" I smiled.

Then all of a sudden he got on one knee _he's going to propose but we've just started courting! _I thought.

"Alice Kingsley will you marry me? I just couldn't wait any longer" he said looking up at me with his big green eyes.

_What should I do? I really want to marry him but is it too fast? _ I thought what_ would mother think to have a mad man as a son in law? _ I thought _well I guess she would expect me to marry some one mad….._ I giggled to myself.

"Yes..." I whispered.

His eyes looked confused "What?" he wondered.

"I said yes you goof ball" I giggled.

Then he smiled and blushed as he put the ring on my finger and he kissed me.


End file.
